Don't Just Kiss Someone From Out Of The Blue!
by bubbleteadesu
Summary: In which Alfred steals kisses from Arthur, Arthur is confused, and Gilbert, Francis and Antonio act as love counselors when they're supposed to be in detention.


**Title:**You Don't Just Kiss Someone From Out Of The Blue, You Idiot!  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** America/England  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Gakuen AU (human names used); In which Alfred steals kisses from Arthur (both accidentally and intentionally), Arthur is confused (though he refuses to admit it) and Gilbert, Francis and Antonio act as love counselors when they're supposed to be in detention.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> possible OOC?**  
>AN: <strong>written for the prompt: _Stolen kisses. School AU. Alfred has a "habit" of stealing kisses from his best buddy and childhood friend, Arthur._ **  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>(One morning, when he was twelve, Arthur woke up to the warm, buttery smell of freshly-baked cookies.<p>

Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he walked in the kitchen and found his mother bringing out a tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven.

Arthur took one and nibbled on it. It was good: warm, chewy and oozing with chocolate goodness and before he knew it, he had finished the cookie. He moved to get another one from the tray but his mother slapped his hand away gently.

She shook her head at him, a smile on her lips. "That's for our new neighbors. They just moved in the apartment across ours yesterday." She began placing some of the cookies in a plastic container. "Maybe you should give this to them. I heard they have a kid around your age. I bet you two would get along nicely."

And so, that was how Arthur found himself grudgingly waiting outside the apartment across theirs, a container filled with chocolate-chip cookies in his hands.

He knocked on their door and waited, shuffling his feet around nervously.

Soon (after what seemed like a brief scuffle from the inside), the door opened and out fell a boy about his age, probably the one his mother was talking about.

He literally fell out of the door, to Arthur's surprise, and Arthur found himself slipping backwards, the container tumbling out of his hands, his new neighbor landing on top of him.

And, to Arthur's horror, their lips brushed against each other. It was brief, _it was an accident_, he reminded himself, but Arthur could still feel his face burning up from a mix of embarrassment and anger.

But his neighbor didn't seem to think much of it. He merely pulled himself up, picked up his baseball cap from where it fell on the floor and fixed it on top of his disheveled blond hair. He then offered his hand to Arthur nonchalantly, as if nothing unusual has happened. "Oh, hey there! You must be our new neighbor! My name's Alfred Jones. What's yours?"

Well, Arthur couldn't just brush off the whole thing as easily as Alfred had. He picked up the container of cookies he had brought with him, shoved it into Alfred's arms and ran off home.

It wasn't exactly the best first meeting and it surely wasn't their last.)

* * *

><p>"I think he likes you." Antonio remarked, twirling a white chess piece in between his fingers.<p>

After a brief moment, Arthur looked up from his paperwork. "Excuse me, are you talking to me?"

Antonio finally decided on what move to make, moving his knight across the board. "Of course." He replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, and who is this guy stupid enough to fall for our dear student council president?" Gilbert moved his bishop and smirked at Antonio. "Checkmate."

Arthur glared at the two of them, sitting on the floor of the student council office and playing chess. "Why, may I ask, are the two of you playing chess when you are supposed to be spending your detention here by helping me arrange the student records?" He glanced at the file cabinets at the corner of the room. "Surprisingly, I only see the frog doing all the work." Though Francis, Arthur noticed with narrowed eyes, seemed to be taking a suspiciously long time glancing through the records of the female students.

"Oh, we're taking turns." Gilbert replied, stretching his arms up lazily. "But, Antonio, I'm curious. Who is it?"

"Alfred." Antonio replied, as he gathered the pieces from their finished game together.

Arthur made what sounded suspiciously like chocking noises from his table that everyone else in the room ignored.

Gilbert laughed out loud, so hard that he almost fell over to his side, and from his corner of the room, Francis gave a not-so-indistinct chuckle. "Of course." Gilbert said, in between fits of laughter. "It's so obvious, why didn't I think of _him_? Even usually-clueless Antonio here noticed."

Arthur looked up again from his paperwork, his glare having obviously intensified. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Just shut it and help the frog there with the work, will you?"

But it seemed that the topic was too good to be dropped just like that.

"Well," Francis commented, looking up from the record he was browsing through. "You two are always together. It's impossible to miss."

"You three are always bloody together too, you idiots! And besides," Arthur huffed. "We only walk home together because we're neighbors."

"He's never had a girlfriend ever since you two moved here. Nor a boyfriend either." Antonio remarked thoughtfully. "Maybe because he's waiting for you?"

"Or maybe," Arthur replied, his patience slowly wearing thin, "it's because he's too busy to engage in that kind of stupidity. Why the bleeding hell are we talking about Alfred's love life anyways?"

"I saw you two once, by the lockers." Gilbert gave Arthur a suspiciously-meaningful grin, "and Alfred kissed you!"

A stunned silence followed, only to be interrupted by the sound of a heavy book making contact with Gilbert's forehead.

* * *

><p>(Two days ago, the student council had decided to intensify its drive against the bringing of pornographic materials inside the school campus.<p>

"I know several people who won't like this rule." Alfred remarked. "You'd be receiving a lot of opposition, I'm sure." He grinned at Arthur and gave him a thumbs-up. "Good thing you have an awesome hero like me by your side to ward them off huh?"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he slammed his locker shut. "Is that why you offered to accompany me to my locker today? To act as my bodyguard against our horny male student body?"

"Probably." Alfred shrugged nonchalantly. "Or probably because I also want to convince you not to squeal on me about the stash of 2D porn I borrowed from Kiku yesterday. You know, just in case you 'accidentally' find them in my locker."

"What?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at Alfred. "I least expected you, off all people, to have some, _pornographic materials_ hidden in your locker. You git!"

Alfred raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Don't arrest me, Mr. President! Kiku just dumped them on me because they wouldn't fit in his bag anymore. It wasn't like I was planning to watch them, of co—" Alfred suddenly tilted his head to the side, as if looking at something from behind Arthur. "Hey Arthur, does a magazine with this amazingly hot model wearing almost nothing on its cover count as porn? You know, like the one Gilbert's reading behind you?"

"Wh-what? " Arthur turned. "The nerve of that bastard! Right after I just announced—huh, there's no one there."

_Oh_.

Arthur felt his face burning up as Alfred pressed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Just kidding, Artie." Alfred whispered with a grin. "See ya later!"

And just like that, with one last cheery wave at Arthur, he was gone. As if nothing unusual has happened.

And as usual, Arthur thought as he placed a hand on top of his rapidly-beating heart, he just couldn't brush off the whole thing as easily as that. Of course not.)

* * *

><p>"How dare he use my name in such an un-awesome way?" Gilbert muttered crossly.<p>

"Anyways," Arthur finished nonchalantly, "as I said, it was nothing. He was probably just teasing me, you know like what friends do. So I announce this topic finished."

As usual, his three companions refused to consider the topic over yet just like that, of course not.

"He's probably right." Antonio pointed out. "I mean, Francis does that to me all the time too."

"But Francis is _Francis_." Gilbert said, nodding knowingly, "He does that to _everyone_. But Alfred," He grinned at Arthur. "As far as I know, he only does it to one person."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "_Please_, just quit discussing my non-existent love life, will you?"

Francis sat beside Gilbert and crossed his arms in front of him (Antonio stood up and replaced him by the file cabinets). "But Arthur," he remarked, "I personally believe a person will not just kiss someone else without a reason."

* * *

><p>(Last year, Arthur asked Alfred to teach him how to ride a bicycle. Obviously Alfred laughed at him, <em>the git<em>, but more importantly, he agreed so Arthur could forgive him for that. Just this once.

"I can't believe it." Alfred said, still shaking his head. He placed a tray filled with cheeseburgers and fries and two tall glasses of chocolate milk shakes on their table. "You really didn't know how to ride a bike." He sat across Arthur in their booth and gave him a thumbs-up. "But I say you're doing pretty awesomely now, thanks to my awesome teaching skills."

_Well I better be learning_, Arthur thought, scratching the scabs on his elbow from when he fell off his bike for the nth time absentmindedly. "If the student council hadn't decided to hold a fund-raising bike race that I have to be a part of, I wouldn't even be bothering with this." He muttered. He took a fry and nibbled on it, looking very cross.

Alfred laughed. "Always for the student council, huh?" To Arthur's surprise, he suddenly leaned forward, and rubbed his finger at the corner of Arthur's mouth.

Arthur frowned at Alfred as he leaned back again against his seat. "What'd you do that for?"

"There was ketchup on your face." Alfred grinned at him. "Seriously, Artie, I didn't know you ate like a kid."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That, coming from you. Look at how sloppy you eat!"

Alfred laughed. He licked his finger, the one he used to wipe the ketchup off the corner of Arthur's mouth. "You can say this is an indirect kiss, huh?" He teased.

"Shut up, idiot." Arthur muttered. He turned away to look out the window, so Alfred wouldn't see the blush quickly spreading on his cheeks.)

* * *

><p>"You don't know Alfred." Arthur said, shrugging. "He doesn't need a reason; he's an idiot. He probably just does it to get on my nerves."<p>

"The question is," Gilbert teased, "does _it_ get on your nerves?"

Arthur shot him a dark glare. "Just shut up, okay? Why don't you go and help Antonio with the files over there instead?"

"And besides," he added as he arranged the finished paperwork of the day, "aren't we talking about Alfred liking me (though god knows there's no truth to that)? Why are you suddenly implying that _I_ like him?"

"I still think that Alfred kisses you from out of the blue for a reason." Francis persisted.

Antonio looked up from the records he was arranging. "He's probably really into you." He chimed in cheerfully.

"Or he's probably just toying with your feelings." Gilbert added.

"Or, it's probably none of the above and he just likes teasing me. _As a friend_." Arthur said, exasperated. He stood up, arranged his paperwork on the corner of his desk and picked up his bag. "You know what, let's call it a day. You can stop working now, though I don't think all of you actually did anything." He glared pointedly at Gilbert as he walked towards the door. "Remember, you still have detention here tomorrow."

_And Gilbert isn't right_. Arthur thought, as soon as he shut the door behind him. Alfred may be an idiot, but Arthur was sure he was not a jerk.

* * *

><p>(Arthur found Alfred afterwards, waiting for him by the lockers as usual.<p>

Alfred waved at him cheerfully. "Hey Arthur!"

"Hey." Arthur replied, though he wasn't really feeling as chipper as Alfred. He opened his locker and shoved his books inside.

Alfred frowned. "Is there a problem, Artie? Were those three giving you a hard time again?" He ruffled Arthur's hair gently. "You should learn how to ignore their teasing, you know. They're really just like that." Suddenly, he shifted his gaze away from Arthur. "Hey, isn't that Kiku lending his 2D porn DVDs to Yong Soo again? That isn't allowed right, Mr. President?"

"That won't work anymore, Alfred." Arthur turned to face Alfred, who stared back at him in confusion.

"Arthur is there something wr—"

Arthur raised his hand to silence him. "Tell me, Al," he said quietly, "why do you this?"

"Do what?"

"Don't feign innocence." Arthur said, hoping the accusation seeping in his tone was just his imagination. "Are you…are you simply playing with my feelings?"

Arthur waited, as pregnant silence followed. He wondered, as he waited for Alfred, (who had suddenly decided that his shoes looked rather interesting) to answer him, if he had been too sharp, too hurtful. (That was the last thing he wanted to be, honestly. Maybe he shouldn't have done this, after all. Then he and Al would probably be walking home already by this time, maybe get a sundae cone along the way—)

Finally Alfred looked back up at Arthur. To Arthur's surprise, there was a smile on his lips. "Toying with your feelings? Does that mean you do have feelings for me?"

"T-that's not what I meant!" Arthur spluttered out, blushing furiously. "J-just answer—"

But Arthur couldn't finish his sentence, not when Alfred suddenly pushed him back against his locker and kissed his lips. And this was no accident, no playful teasing between friends, Arthur realized, as Alfred kissed him deeper, his hands planted on the lockers on each side of Arthur, locking him in (as if Arthur would even think of leaving) and Arthur found himself kissing back just as furiously, his fingers tangled up in Alfred's hair. No, this was definitely_real_.

"Toying with your feelings?" Alfred whispered breathlessly in Arthur's ear. "I'm sorry if you thought that way, but I wouldn't do that, never. Not to the only person I love."

"I knew it." Arthur whispered back. He pulled Alfred back and kissed him again.)

* * *

><p>"Bah, Mr. Student Council President, I see you're in a good mood." Gilbert greeted as he walked in the door.<p>

Arthur quickly turned the smile he didn't realize he had on his lips into his customary frown. "What are you talking about, Gilbert? Since both Francis and Antonio aren't here yet, you continue arranging the student records in the file cabinets."

"I bet you're happy because your love life has finally stopped being nonexistent, huh, Arthur?" Gilbert teased as he walked towards the cabinets. He ducked, expecting one of Arthur's heavy books to come flying at him again.

But none came. Because Arthur was too busy smiling at the new message that had just appeared on his phone._From: Alfred_

_Hey Artie, wanna know where I'm taking my boyfriend for our first date? Well, if you really want to know, you should finish up whatever student council stuff you're doing as fast as you can, got it? ;D_

"You silly dolt." Arthur murmured. He stretched his arms up and leaned back on his chair. "Hey Gilbert, I got to go now."

Gilbert stared at him. "Hey Arthur, you feeling sick or what? Coz you're really acting strange. Skipping out on bossing us around? Totally not like you."

Arthur rolled his eyes. He surely wasn't _that_ bossy, was he? "Just because I'm not here doesn't mean you and your bloody friends are free to do whatever you want." He checked his watch. "Matthew will be coming out from his class soon. I better tell him to keep watch on you three; he's the vice president after all."

Arthur stood up and picked up his bag. "Anyways, good bye, Gilbert." And with one last wave, he was out of the door.

("He probably really does have a love life now." Gilbert muttered to himself, shaking his head. "Imagine the stuffy student council president, getting into a relationship before me!" He chuckled. "What has the world come to?")

_end_


End file.
